


【Mystic Messenger】不要把debug当成你女装的借口啊喂！

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	【Mystic Messenger】不要把debug当成你女装的借口啊喂！

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】不要把debug当成你女装的借口啊喂！  
#说在前面#  
雷点慎入！  
*女装大佬*MC x Saeran  
这是一个很危险而且很大几率会造成lo主被打的脑洞  
如果不雷以上设定请自由地  
老规矩时间线，一如既往充斥欢脱吐槽和甜饼，这篇开始会是个系列，目前预定之后会有大腿肉

Ready？  
Let's party！

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在童年悲催少年坎坷的Saeran眼中，世界的构造其实很简单，至少男人就是自己兄弟和那个爹的样子，女人就是自己妈和rika那个样子，V是艺术家所以不算在内。 （似乎中间掺杂了很多疯子）   
比如被自己带到Mint eye的MC，Ray也好Saeran也好都以为这是个和表面一样甜美软糯但是胆子大有勇气的妹子。  
虽然两人逃出Mint eye的时候妹子一脚踹飞了堵在门口的信徒让Saeran默默重新审视了一下自己脑海里对妹子的定义。  
哦，现在姑娘都练了一身好武艺啊。  
然后把Saeyoung带回来的时候，妹子一个生气就把虽然经过一番周折消瘦了不少但怎么说都是个175的大男人扛在肩上，不顾Saeyoung挣扎雄赳赳气昂昂地塞到车里打包带走。  
Saeran对着此情此景难以言喻，不过妹子怎么都帮自己把一厢情愿离开自己的蠢哥哥抓回来了，所以这种小事就不要计较了，只不过在心里的小本本又记上一笔：我女朋友力气很大。

所以先入为主的Saeran在某天正好撞见没带换洗衣服只在腰间缠了条浴巾就从浴室跑出来的MC，瞬间信息量过载CPU瘫痪。  
我是应该捂眼尖叫跑开还是应该给她拿件衣服披上，不对为什么她一个姑娘腹肌那么结实就是胸平了点儿……不不我不介意贫乳的女性啊啊啊她会不会介意我看到她的平胸……不对怎么想看到女性胸部都是很破廉耻的事情但是怎么会有女性就这么光着上身出来我我我我我我……  
在当机重启之前Saeran的脑中界面最后蹦出来一个对话框。  
所以，MC是男性？  
“Saeran？！”MC看着Saeran两眼发直脑袋冒烟直接白化要晕倒在地上的样子，身体先反应过来一把接住Saeran扛在肩上。

“所以，你之前一直以为我是女性？”在沙发上醒来的Saeran看着对面沙发上蜷坐着，已经换上薄荷蓝色棉质睡裙，把湿漉漉的头发用发带在头上打了个歪着的蝴蝶结，明明打扮是萌妹子但是手里大叔一般抓了罐啤酒在喝的MC。  
“呃……难道，你不是么……？”Saeran的眼神在MC身上游移着，刚刚受过刺激使得原本拥有宛如神威太湖之光般计算速度的大脑瞬间跌回286电脑。  
“因为你的打扮……女孩子不是都……？”恍惚之中的Saeran觉得有好多问题想问但是因为震惊中只能变成不断用空白的眼神上下打量着MC。  
MC噗地一声笑了出来，她，不对现在是他，的笑声爽朗，反而把Saeran飞散的魂儿给抓回来了一半儿，“我们Saeran真是太可爱了。”  
Saeran愣愣地看着笑得不能自已的MC擦着自己笑出的眼泪，想着他笑起来可真好看。  
“唔，怎么说，我还真不是女孩子，”MC摆了摆手，头上的蝴蝶结随着他的动作摆动，“当然我也不是什么变态啦，穿女装这个事儿有点儿特殊原因……”  
Saeran的小脑瓜里立马上演了，MC从小因为美貌被神经质的母亲当女孩子养，稍微长大点儿失恃失怙，被继父当成女孩子侵犯，后来长大逃出来就保持了女装的样子的剧情……  
“等等，你在乱想些什么狗血剧情。”Saeran愣神儿期间，MC坐到他身边眯着眼睛盯着他，仿佛自己刚才脑补的内容全被MC看透了一般。  
被戳穿的Saeran有些尴尬地低下头。  
“其实没什么啦，”MC伸手把Saeran的头抬起来，固定到可以直视他眼睛的位置，“我问你，我好看吗？”  
“好看。”Saeran呆呆地回答。  
“我这么好看，不打扮一下简直浪费我的美貌。”MC站起来在Saeran面前转了个圈，“你看，我穿女孩子的衣服很可爱吧。”  
“可爱。”其实可爱炸了，Saeran小脸红红地看着MC的身影。  
“女孩子的衣服这么可爱为什么不能穿，只有女孩子能穿男孩子的衣服男孩子不能穿裙子也太不公平了。”MC得瑟完了坐回Saeran身边，“而且啊，穿女装的话在debug的时候会得到代码之神的庇佑有buff加成，效率嗖嗖的！”  
呃？Saeran不解地歪头，很明显在他学习黑客技术的生涯中并没有听说过这种都市传说。  
“我以为你都知道呢，你看你哥哥Saeyoung不就总发他女装的照片，我还以为受他影响你多少能习惯呢。”MC有些失落地说。  
Saeyoung。  
Saeyoung。  
很好，又是Saeyoung。Saeran脸色瞬间阴沉下来。明天就去黑了Saeyoung的相册删光他的照片顺便烧光他存在储物间的那一堆被称为是任务变装道具的女装。  
“不过啊，”在Saeran再次走神的时候，MC对着沙发上的Saeran来了个沙发咚，一腿的膝盖跪在Saeran两条腿中间很牙白的位置，一手撑在Saeran耳边的沙发背上，另一只手直接抚上了Saeran的脸颊，“Saeran是因为以为我是女孩子才喜欢上我的么？”  
离得太近了。  
MC身上刚洗完澡的热气搅合着沐浴液的香味就这么蒸腾着糊上了Saeran微热的脸颊，Saeran抬头看着MC亮闪闪的眼睛，笑得有些促狭的润泽的嘴唇，因为热气有些红的脸，和顺着耳朵一路滑过锁骨隐入睡衣领口的水珠。  
心跳加速，肾上腺素激增，血液奔腾着涌到脸颊和身下某个不可言喻的地方。  
似乎是察觉了Saeran的反应，原本抚摸着Saeran脸颊的手转移到了下颚，MC轻巧地挑起了Saeran的下巴。  
“所以，Saeran的回答呢？”

路西法发出了魅惑的邀请。  
所以，少年，要献上你的灵魂么？

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
刚从实验室被放回来的lo主欢快地跳着踢踏舞放飞了自我！！！  
咦嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！


End file.
